The Fourth Version
by Bader Ultima
Summary: To be honest i didn't know which catergory this story will fit into... But since it has Dragoons in it so....... Please read and I desperitely need reviews... Flame me if you must
1. Before you begin

The Fourth Version  
  
Author: Bader F. Al-Boainain  
  
Sponsor: Heavy B Inc.  
  
Briefing:  
  
In the last part Bader decided to leave and return to his timeline leaving his family and friends to live without him. Jabir and Jessica grew up, and it was obvious that they have inherited their father's complicated attributes and abilities. Hanzo married Jessica. Tigero got married and Jabir was busy taking care of Gaia which was once ruled by his father. Sophia died shortly after the appearance of Darpas. Darpas became Jabir's best friend. Jabir however ignored the fact that Darpas is the one that started trouble on Gaia and was responsible of the appearance of a group called "The Spirit of Gaia" which started a war against Jabir's regime and resulted in Sophia's death.  
  
And in the other side of the galaxy, The Red Blade Army became a part of The Demurrers. A force created by demons which plans to eliminate any creatures other than demons and creatures called Inreets.  
  
Shortly after the defeat of The Spirit of Gaia the Red Blade Army attacked Gaia and was supported by SOG. However the RBA was defeated and SOG was hated even more than before. They lived in the southern continent and the whole continent supported SOG. Jessica and Hanzo urged Jabir to either create an alliance with the SOG or eliminate them. But Darpas convinced Jabir not to take action. And for that Hanzo and Jessica hated Darpas and never spoke to Jabir.  
  
Soon Jabir was tired of the responsibilities laid on his shoulders so he retired as the King of Gaia. And the planet was once again divided and each continent is ruled by a King.  
  
Spirit of Gaia proved to be good rulers as they made the southern continent the richest and most advanced continent ever existed in Gaia's history.  
  
And with the appearance of a new force called The Salvagers which was against The Demurrers. They made a strong alliance with The Salvagers and they exchanged experience and technology and much more. While The Demurrers were too busy performing their plans which made the Red Blade Army forget about Gaia, but not for long. 


	2. The Kidnap

Chapter One "The Kidnap"  
  
Thousands of years have passed and Gaia is still divided. Jabir got married to Razan, and together they had two children, Maher and Majid. The two children grew up to be two strong dependable men.  
  
Jabir found a way to spend his free time.... He started building temples all over the galaxies similar to The Temple of Darkness and Light.  
  
Razan was busy trying to regain the alliance between Gaia and Endiness.  
  
"Finally, another temple is completed my son"... said Jabir  
  
Majid sat up and looked at the temple with pleasure on his face. "Yes father.... What next.... Where will be heading now?"  
  
"I am not sure.... Let's head back to Gaia.... I heard that Eman is pregnant. That will make me a grandfather and make you an uncle.... And speaking about that, didn't you find a bride my son?"  
  
"I am still young father, besides, I don't feel like getting married right now"  
  
"Getting married will straighten you up... even if you are straight already marriage will bring stability and settlement to your life"  
  
Majid: "Maybe after the next temple.... Or after I see how Maher will be after his coming child"  
  
Majid and Jabir walked to their ship, they were ready to head back to Gaia. But suddenly the ship blew up before they reached it and Majid was shot by a laser beam in his heart and Jabir felt a needle in his neck. He felt dizziness and the last thing he saw before he faded was three masked men carrying him.  
  
The news about Jabir's kidnap and Majid's death quickly spread. Darpas went to the sacred mountain Siper where the ship Vengeance was. Many urged Darpas not to use the ship because of the conflict between continents about who controls the ship. But Darpas refused to listen and started the ship widening the gap between the Northern continents and the rest of the continents  
  
Darpas flew Vengeance and desperately searched for Jabir. Razan headed to Endiness seeking help from Hanzo and Jessica.  
  
Jessica wasn't in a condition that allows her to travel as she was days away from giving birth to her child.  
  
Hanzo turned to his brother Tigero and Tigero turned to the winglies and they employed their magic to find Jabir.  
  
Meanwhile in an unknown location  
  
Jabir barely opened his eyes.... He saw himself surrounded by many medical equipment and some scientists  
  
"He is awakening.... Give him more drugs"  
  
"More drugs could be dangerous for him sir"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We got most of what we wanted.... Just get him to sleep for a few more tests"  
  
Jabir felt a needle in his arm. He wanted to resist but the drug was stronger and he fell asleep.  
  
.....................  
  
Darpas was traveling from planet to planet. And the winglies employed all their magic to search for Jabir.  
  
Shana was checking on Earth to search for clues.  
  
"Who could it be?.... who benefits from kidnapping my brother?" asked Jessica  
  
"I'm not sure.... It can't be The Spirit of Gaia.... They won't gain anything from kidnapping Jabir.... And The Red Blade Army is being tied with The Demurrers"  
  
"heard that name before.... Who are those Demurrers?"  
  
Hanzo: "Umm.... The Demurrers are a group of Inreets, Inreets are the result of bonding demons with other creatures.... Mostly humans.... They look like humans..... walk like humans.... The demons once suffered the terror of unshielded humans, humans who had the ability to see them.... And as they don't have a physical they were completely vulnerable and any physical attack means their instant death.... So they found a way to combine themselves with humans and other species.... And the results was Inreets .... Then a group created the force called The Demurrers which wants nothing but revenge.... They want to eliminate all intelligent species on all planets but Earth.... As they want to break the seal that protects the humans on Earth from demons in able to allow pure demons to fight humans and eliminate them"  
  
Jessica: "Oh my god.... Are they a threat to us?"  
  
Hanzo: "Not yet.... They were moving fast.... And no one was able to stop them.... Until another group created also by Inreets which call themselves The Salvagers who saw that the Demurrers are crossing many lines.... So they went against the Demurrers and they are in a never ending war with them"  
  
Jessica: "And what is the relationship between The Red Blade Army and the Demurrers"  
  
Hanzo: "The Demurrers overpowered them.... And eventually employed them as they were overpowered by The Salvagers"  
  
Jessica: "So we shouldn't worry about them for now"  
  
Hanzo: "For now.... Yes.... We should worry about both groups... as The Salvagers showed hostility by destroying several planets which weren't related to The Demurrers.... Besides.... I heard that there is an alliance between The Salvagers and The Spirit of Gaia"  
  
Jessica: "Oh my god.... So many things are happening in such a short time.... What could that mean?"  
  
Hanzo: "This means that your father will be here soon.... I know that.... I am able to see my past in your father's timeline.... And Shana is able to see that too"  
  
Jessica: "??????"  
  
Meanwhile in an unknown location  
  
"Sir.... We must hurry.... They will find us"  
  
"I know.... I felt the winglies' magic.... We must release their beloved one.... We had all what we wanted and much more"  
  
"But sir.... Do you think that they know we did it?"  
  
"No.... Teleport him to Earth"  
  
Shana was flying over the Persian Gulf.... She suddenly sensed a weak life signal. It was familiar..... Jabir is somewhere near her.... She directed the ship to where she sensed the signal.... She saw an island called Delmon.... She started the sensors on the ship to search for Jabir and it wasn't long until she found him laying on the shore.  
  
She landed and ran to him.... She checked his pulse and temperature.... He seemed fine but was still sleeping. He was half naked and she saw many scars on his chest and back.... She carried him on her shoulder and went inside the ship.  
  
She placed him in the medical section in her ship.  
  
She started the communicators: "Hanzo.... Call back Hanzo"  
  
Hanzo: "Yes Shana, any news?"  
  
Shana: "I found Jabir on the isle of Delmon.... He is unconscious.... I will come to Endiness right away"  
  
Hanzo: "Alright.... I will inform the others.... Meet us in Fletz"  
  
Shana: "Alright.... I should be there in three weeks"  
  
Hanzo: "Take care"  
  
Shana flew her ship and went into full speed as soon as she got out of Earth's Atmosphere.  
  
Two days later Jabir woke up.... they were still traveling.... Jabir quickly recognized the ship as it was one of Royal ships made by the winglies.  
  
Jabir walked to Shana: "Shana.... What happened to me?"  
  
Shana: "Oh... you can't remember?.... you were kidnapped last week.... And everyone was worried sick about you.... We are heading to Fletz now .... Everyone will meet you there"  
  
Jabir: "What about Majid? Is he alright"  
  
Shana closed her eyes: "I'm sorry Jabir.... The shot was in his heart.... He died instantly"  
  
Jabir sat down on the floor....  
  
Shana: "I'm sorry Jabir"  
  
Jabir: "My son.... He was killed right in front of my eyes...."  
  
Shana: "I know how you feel Jabir"  
  
Jabir: "How can you possibly know? You never had children.... Do you realize how you feel when you see your own flesh and blood die right in front of you?"  
  
Shana couldn't hold the tear in her eyes: "Yes.... My son.... Jihan.... He was killed right in front of me.... And I did nothing to help him"  
  
Jabir: "Jihan???.... I heard that name?.... who was his father?"  
  
Shana: "I think that you should ask about his son.... Jihan Igaia had a son.... You know him"  
  
Jabir: "Igaia..... Darpas????"  
  
Shana: "That's why I didn't involve when things got complicated between Gaia and Endiness.... I allowed Hanzo to kill my son.... And it happened right in front of my eyes.... And I allowed Hanzo to send a brutal fighter to hunt down my grandson.... And he killed him once.... And I will not watch my grandson die again.... And from what I see that no good killing machine will come back.... And I don't know how he will react if he saw Darpas again.... I don't like what Darpas does but he is all what's left of my flesh and blood.... And if your father tries something against my grandson I will not sit down and watch it"  
  
Jabir: "My father.... You are talking about my father.... I knew about the hatred between my father and Darpas but I never realized that Darpas is your grandson"  
  
Shana wiped away her tears: "I talk too much.... You must rest"  
  
Jabir walked to the medical chamber.... And before he opened the door he heard Shana crying.... He realized how she was hurt and confused all these years.... And he started to hate Hanzo for what he put his own sister into.  
  
One day left before they arrive.... Jabir was just staring out of the thick glass of the window  
  
Jabir: "Shana.... You said something about my father coming back.... Do you really think that he will back"  
  
Shana: "We were told by Dargo that if we start seeing our alternative timeline then it means that Bader will be back soon"  
  
Jabir: "Who do you mean by we?"  
  
Shana: "Hanzo and myself.... And probably Tigero.... Because we were all born differently from the alternative timeline"  
  
Jabir had a deep breath.... It has been thousands of years already.... And he never thought that he will meat his father.  
  
Jabir: "But wait.... I heard that my father made a another trip in time before he left for his timeline.... And I was involved... . and so did Jessica.... So why didn't we see our alternative timeline"  
  
Shana: "Probably because you didn't live as long as Hanzo and I did.... If I am correct you two were 40 years old when you defeated your father.... And according to Dargo's calculations you will start seeing those visions 20 years before your father's arrival.... And if my calculations were correct then your father will arrive 60 years from now"  
  
Jabir: "60 years?..... I'm not sure if I will be ready to see him again"  
  
Shana: "You have enough time.... And those 60 years will probably be tough.... So expect the worse"  
  
Jabir: "Worse than my son's death"  
  
Shana: "Maybe that was the worse for you.... And not the worse for everybody"  
  
After a few hours they were in Endiness' atmosphere  
  
Jabir: "I forgot how Endiness is so beautiful"  
  
Shana: "How long has it been?"  
  
Jabir: "Very, very long time"  
  
Shana: "It looks like everyone is here"  
  
Shana directed the ship directly to Fletz.... She landed in the yard right outside the twin castle.  
  
Jessica approached Jabir and hugged him: "I'm not sure what I want to say.... Am I happy to see you.... Or sorry for Majid's death"  
  
Jabir: "nothing to say now.... Where is my son's body?"  
  
Jabir saw the coffin where Majid was..... Jabir approached it.... Majid looked like he just died minutes ago.... Jabir kissed his forehead and closed the coffin.  
  
Tigero: "Jabir.... I'm sorry for your loss"  
  
Abiola: "He was a brave man.... Kind, and warmhearted"  
  
Hanzo: "He is a hero in our sight"  
  
Darpas: "His death will not go unpunished.... I sent investigators and spies to reveal the identity of the criminals"  
  
Maher: "I wish that he lived to see his niece"  
  
Jabir: "He is dead in this world.... But alive in our hearts.... His death will not be in vain.... Rest in peace my son"  
  
Razan: "My dear son.... I will never forget you.... Your memory will stay with me forever"  
  
Eman: "Neither will I"  
  
Charlie Framha: "Here in this cemetery we buried the heroes who once defended our beautiful world.... Please let our heroes be blessed by having your son resting by them"  
  
Jabir: "And so shall it be.... Rest in Peace my son"  
  
Majid was buried.... Hundreds of thousands attended the funeral....  
  
Jabir and his family spent three days before they decided to head back to Gaia. 


	3. War and Peace

Chapter Two "War and Peace"  
  
A few weeks passed.... Everyone was awaiting the birth of two children.... Maher's daughter... And Darpas' son.  
  
And on Endiness everyone was awaiting the birth of Hanzo and Jessica's daughter  
  
And amazingly they were born in the same day.... Jabir was happy once again.... The new child looked much like her father.... Maher decided to call her Elmyra.  
  
In another house Darpas finally got the exciting news about the birth of his son.... He named his son Salim.  
  
And in Bale where visitors from all over Endiness gathered to see Hanzo's daughter.... The princess was called Sabah.  
  
The Northern continent celebrated the birth of the new children.  
  
Five years later Jabir decided to become a monk in the Temple of Darkness and Light.... He always prayed for his son's soul. And started to read his father's book which he wrote when he was the king of Gaia.  
  
As soon as Salim reached his fifth birthday Darpas started teaching him martial arts and taught his son to use his Saiyan's abilities.  
  
Hanzo assigned scientist from every science to teach his daughter everything even in her very young age.... And he trained her for martial arts.  
  
Ten more years passed.... All three families were very happy.... But the relationship between Endiness and Gaia is still fragile.  
  
Jabir almost forgot about the kidnap.... But Darpas didn't.... he felt bad about still not knowing anything about the criminals even after 15 years.  
  
Elmyra grew up to be a cheerful, warmhearted, and kind beautiful girl.... Her greatest interest was exploring every continent in Gaia and learning all she can know about Gaia.  
  
Salim like his father was thirsty for battle.... He worked on developing Vengeance and recruiting soldiers to create a grand army for Vengeance.... His greatest interest was technology...... and his goal is to build a ship larger and more powerful and advanced than Vengeance.  
  
Sabah was loved by all citizens of Endiness.... She listens to their concerns and work hard to bring smiles to everyone.... Her greatest interest was the Dragons.... She learned about them and no Dragon would harm her as she know how to deal with them.  
  
One day in Darpas' house.  
  
Darpas: "17 years.... And no sign of the criminals who killed Majid and kidnapped Jabir.... Jabir doesn't believe that The Spirit of Gaia are responsible.... Even though the motive is there"  
  
Dalal: "But if they kidnapped Jabir then why did they release him on Earth.... Why traveling so far just to release him?"  
  
Darpas: "To remove any suspicion.... The Red Blade Army is tied down by The Demurrers.... So they can't do anything without consulting the Demurrers.... And The Demurrers have no interest in Gaia.... Not for now at least"  
  
Dalal: "So what to do?"  
  
Darpas: "I think that it's time to end the threat of The Spirit of Gaia.... We have ignored for long enough"  
  
Dalal: "Are you going to consult Jabir?"  
  
Darpas: "No.... I will work alone.... This will be an Igaia business"  
  
Darpas called for Salim and told him to prepare Vengeance  
  
Salim didn't ask why.... He knew that his father is planning something.... So he just went and prepared Vengeance.... And called for all soldiers to prepare for battle.  
  
Jabir was watering flowers outside the temple when saw Vengeance flying over the temple and heading south.  
  
Jabir removed his hood and flew to the ship and entered it and headed to the control chamber.  
  
Jabir: "Darpas.... What are you doing?.... did you consult the union before flying the ship"  
  
Darpas: "No.... I didn't consult anyone.... It is obvious that the Spirit of Gaia is responsible of the division of Gaia.... And responsible for the death of your son.... So I decided to put an end and eliminate the threat"  
  
Jabir: "230,000 years ago maybe.... But now.... They are advanced and strong.... What if you failed?"  
  
Darpas: "Oh Jabir.... Did you loose faith in me?"  
  
Salim: "We have the largest army ever seen in Gaia.... It won't be long before the war is ended.... So relax uncle Jabir"  
  
Jabir: "I don't know.... I have a very bad feeling about this.... Something doesn't feel right"  
  
Darpas: "Your days in the temple sure affected your judgment my friend.... Relax.... We have a powerful war machine"  
  
Jabir: "I will send my family to Endiness.... And I think that you should do the same"  
  
Jabir got out of the ship and went on full speed to his house.  
  
Jabir: "Razan.... Darpas is going on war against The Southern Continent.... I have a bad feeling about this.... I think that you head to Endiness.... It will be much safer"  
  
Razan: "Is Darpas out of his mind.... Did he forget about The Salvagers"  
  
That name rang so many bells in Jabir's head: "The Salvagers.... They will.... Then you must hurry.... I will call for Maher and his family.... There is a ship under the temple.... Go there and wait for Maher and his family to come"  
  
Jabir ran to Maher's house.... And luckily the entire family was there  
  
Jabir explained everything to Maher and his family  
  
Maher: "I will not run away my father.... If the war will come here then I will be ready to fight with all my power.... But my family should go.... Eman and Elmyra shall head to Endiness.... And I will stay here and gather some fighters to guard the city"  
  
Jabir: "Then I will stay with you"  
  
Eman and Elmyra left the house and went to Razan and flew right to Endiness.  
  
Meanwhile in the Southern Continent  
  
Jasir: "Sir.... Vengeance is heading right towards us.... And many ships are surrounding the continent"  
  
Zaim: "So they finally decided to make a move.... We can't stand against Vengeance.... We must call for reinforcement"  
  
Jasir: "Sir.... Do you mean?"  
  
Zaim: "indeed.... Let's see how the Inreets will do in battle"  
  
Meanwhile in Agatha  
  
Jeremiah: "Rashid, Sakura, and Qatel.... As you know our allies on Gaia just asked for assistance.... They are surrounded and outnumbered.... Rashid.... Take your best troops to Gaia.... And Sakura.... Take Basha and Lu Bu.... And Qatel.... Call for Reema and Jaafar.... This deadly couple will do fine after the battle is over"  
  
The three leaders left the meeting room.... Rashid prepared his best troops in The Armageddon unit.... the Armageddon unit is the Salvagers army.... Equipped with superior weapons and well trained soldiers.... Their power equally match the Red Blade Army.  
  
Qatel went to call for Reema and Jaafar.... Reema the beautiful and attractive woman is known as Lady Death.... And Jaafar is known as Soul catcher.... They are married and they are part of the Nemesis unit.... Nemesis trains and prepares assassins and spies for the Salvagers..... Once was part of The Demurrers... They joined The Salvagers and are a great aid for the Salvagers as they know many secrets of The Demurrers.  
  
Sakura, the most feared warrior in eight galaxies.... Seeing him on a planet means the doom of the planet.... He is the head of The Apocalypse Unit.... which holds who are called Super Inreets.... They are called whenever things goes bad for the Armageddon unit or when a quick major destruction is needed.  
  
Meanwhile on Gaia  
  
Jabir heard some voices in his head.... It was Dargo calling him  
  
Dargo: "Jabir.... You must whatever you can to stop this war.... The Inreets knew about Darpas and have sent reinforcements"  
  
Jabir: "Are you sure.... The war didn't even start"  
  
Dargo: "Zaim knew that his army is match for Vengeance so he called for assistance"  
  
Jabir: "Are Inreets that dangerous?"  
  
Dargo: "I wouldn't worry about The Armageddon unit.... what I worry about is The Apocalypse lead by Sakura"  
  
Jabir: "I heard about Sakura.... He is greatly feared"  
  
Dargo: "Sakura is a super Inreet.... And all members of the Apocalypse unit are super Inreets."  
  
Jabir: "Dargo.... I want to tell me everything you know about Inreets so I will know who am I dealing with"  
  
Dargo: "Alright.... Inreets are creatures that look like humans... walk like humans... talk like humans.... It was a long time ago shortly after god created humans, when demons were hunted by humans and got killed.... Demons could be seen back then and they had no physical bodies... so any physical attack no matter how weak it was will instantly kill demons.... So they found a way to bond themselves with humans.... And eventually were able to drag the soul out of humans and place themselves in the body.... Those were the first real Inreets.... So they started a war against humans and obtained more bodies for them to use.... Then female demons did the same thing and they didn't have to gather more human bodies as they could mate and produce more human-demons.... Then a powerful type of demons called Ifrits started the same thing.... And the new species is called Zahifs.... And after Prophet Suleiman created the seal that prevented humans to see demons and ordered demons not to show themselves to humans..... The Zahifs saw that as a problem as their human eyes couldn't see their fellow demons.... So they made experiments to have new Zahifs have eyes of wolves which were able to see demons.... And it was successful.... And the new Zahifs wit demon eyes decided to have wings.... So they bound themselves with falcons.... Many experiments failed until they finally reached a level where a Zahif can look entirely like humans.... But can transform into a creature with Falcon wings and Wolves eyes..... This was the first Inreet"  
  
Jabir: "What about super Inreets?"  
  
Dargo: "The Salvagers produced the first super Inreet.... By giving Inreets the ability to absorb energy from light, heat, air movement and turn this energy into ki.... and that eventually gave then super Inreets great power and speed as their bodies automatically used the excess energy to strengthen the body.... And the Super Inreets were born.... And they are rare... Not all Inreets can have such abilities.... Only handful of people..... and they were gathered in a group called The Apocalypse.... Lead by Sakura.... The most powerful super Inreet ever existed.... And second in power is Lu Bu with amazing strength and brutality..... and third in power is Othman Basha.... Who focused on speed more than power.... And he is very skillful in using Katana.... So be careful as he once killed 100 men in two seconds.... And each man ended with one arm and his head rolling beside him"  
  
Jabir: "Thanks for the warning.... How will I know this Othman Basha?"  
  
Dargo: "He wears black clothes.... slightly tanned skin.... his hair is to his shoulders.... Lu Bu is tall... Muscular body.... And very serious looks.... Sakura looks much like Hanzo.... Except he always have this cold look on his eyes"  
  
Jabir: "Alright.... Thank you Dargo"  
  
Jabir flew to Vengeance.... And went directly to Darpas and told him all what he learned from Dargo.  
  
Darpas: "Don't tell me that you are scared my friend.... Remember how Dargo used to warn us about the Red Blade Army... and when they arrived and had The Spirit of Gaia by their side they were defeated with incredible ease"  
  
Jabir thought about that for a while.... Darpas had a point... Dargo sometimes overreact  
  
Jabir: "Okay.... You have a point.... But we must not underestimate our enemy.... Especially the Apocalypse unit"  
  
Darpas: "How may warriors are there in this Apocalypse unit"  
  
Jabir: "I think seven"  
  
Darpas: "Remember Frieza?.... and how he preferred powerful warriors over war machines.... He had the Genyu force.... I think that it is the same thing.... And that force was destroyed by a Saiyan.... So if they come we will have to work together.... And my son can help too and so can your son.... So I think that you have to stop worrying and focus on our mission"  
  
Jabir: "I guess you're right"  
  
Vengeance's troops were surrounding the entire continent.... And each city was surrounded.... The Southern defenses were ready but they didn't open fire  
  
Darpas received a call from Zaim the head of The Spirit of Gaia: "Darpas Igaia.... Jabir Al-Jabir.... We demand an explanation and negotiation"  
  
Jabir looked at Darpas.... "So?"  
  
Darpas: "Zaim.... You must be punished for your crimes.... And you are a threat to the unity of Gaia.... Surrender now and no one will be harmed.... You have a chance to save your people from the horror of war"  
  
Zaim: "You are the threat to unity.... Ever since you came you spread corruption and conflicts all over Gaia.... Leave us in peace"  
  
Darpas: "It looks like you won't listen to reason.... I will start a war to unite Gaia.... And the first step is to eliminate you.... I officially announce war"  
  
Meanwhile on Agatha  
  
Jeremiah: "Did you hear that.... It's an official war.... Go and help our allies.... Sakura, Othman, and Lu Bu.... Stay here until you are needed"  
  
Back to Gaia Darpas opened fire.... All aircrafts and tanks opened fire on the Southern defenses.... The Spirit of Gaia fought back with violence and rage....  
  
The war started between the northern continent and the southern continent....  
  
Darpas took the war inside the cities.... Destroying the cities' infrastructure....  
  
Salim took control of ground troops.... And the results were disastrous for the Southern Continent.... They were fast and destructive.... And the southerners prayed that the salvagers will hurry.... And their prays were heard.  
  
The Armageddon unit used hyperspace to reach Gaia in an incredible speed.... The Salvagers aircrafts fired violently at Darpas' troops from the air.... Giant robots fired violently on the ground troops scattering them around and allowing the carriers to send the tanks and ground trooped safely to the ground.  
  
Darpas: "WHAT THE HELL???"  
  
Jabir: "It looks like the Salvagers are here.... Quickly.... Take Vengeance over the ocean.... It will be safe from ground attacks"  
  
Darpas didn't argue.... And the ship flew backwards and quickly unit it was over the ocean....  
  
The situation wasn't good for Darpas.... As he saw his troops, aircrafts, tanks being hunted down by the faster and stronger Armageddon unit.  
  
Darpas: "They are much stronger than the Red Blade Army"  
  
Jabir: "This is just the Armageddon.... I guess that Dargo wasn't overreacting"  
  
Darpas: "tuh.... Wait until you see Salem's new trick.... He made a remarkable modification on Vengeance.  
  
Darpas ordered all troops to activate the identification beacons.... And as soon as they did... the wings of Vengeance revealed hundreds of cannons.... And they all started firing violently.... The Armageddon unit had shields but weren't enough against those powerful laser beams.... So they withdrawed to a desert.... Vengeance didn't move as the cannons had an incredibly far range.... Hunting air crafts, tanks, robots down.  
  
Rashid decided to call for help: "My Lady.... We need Sakura and his team"  
  
Jeremiah called for Sakura, Othman Basha, and Lu Bu to head right to Gaia.... They boarded their ship and went into hyperspace.  
  
Rashid knew that his unit will be totally annihilated if he didn't do anything.... Retaj came to Rashid: "Sire.... Remember when Othman used to be in our unit.... he.."  
  
Rashid interrupted: "How can I be so stupid.... All right.... All troops prepare the ground connections"  
  
All soldiers remembered the trick invented by Othman.... and luckily the ground connection were always ready after the success of Othman's trick.... The aircrafts came down to a very low altitude.... And all tanks and robots stopped.... One soldier from each viehcle came out with a metal net and covered the viehlce with it.... A spike with a wire was attached with the net.... The poured some water on the ground and thy stick the spike right in the middle of the small pool..... then all soldiers went inside the viehcles  
  
Darpas: "What are they up to?"  
  
Jabir: "I don't know.... What is that metal ball in the air?"  
  
Darpas: "That doesn't look good.... I will shoot it down"  
  
Just before he tried to shoot it down the ball spinned in the air firing violent lightening bolts in all directions.... The bolts hit all aircrafts, tanks, and robots of both armies....  
  
Darpas: "What the... NOOO"  
  
Within minutes the ball stopped.... And Armageddon's vehicles started moving.... While Vengeance's troops were completely halted.... All electronic circuits were totally burned down because of the bolts while the vehicle of the Armageddon unit were protected by the net which moved the high electrical current to the spike and to the ground.  
  
Armageddon opened fire and destroyed most of the halted vehicles  
  
Jabir: "Use the ki engines"  
  
Darpas remembered that every ship and tank including Vengeance which was damaged but still holding have a system that can absorb ki from the pilot and operate the vehicle.  
  
Darpas ordered the soldiers to use the ki engines.... And the vehicles were back in action....  
  
Rashid: "How can that be.... They are good"  
  
Retaj received a signal.... She recognized it.  
  
Retaj: "Sire... I have good news"  
  
Rashid: "I'm listening"  
  
Retaj: "They're here"  
  
Rashid: "Excellent.... Just in time.... Your love one Othman will sure try to impress you"  
  
Retaj's cheeks went red... she was in love with Othman Basha.... And they were supposed to get married three months from now.  
  
Sakura: "We are here.... Please hold fire"  
  
Rashid ordered his troops to hold fire....  
  
Meanwhile in Endiness  
  
Hanzo: "What.... That Darpas"  
  
Razan: "You must help them.... Jabir is there"  
  
Hanzo: "Alright...."  
  
A soldier came to Hanzo running: "Your majesty.... We just had words that The Salvagers are in Gaia"  
  
Hanzo: "I will go.... We will use our special powers.... And leave the army here in case we were defeated and they decided to come to Endiness.... Are you with me Tigero"  
  
Tigero: "Yes brother.... But before we go let me ask Charlie Framha for assistance.... We need every help available"  
  
Hanzo: "Then I will head their first.... Don't be late"  
  
Tigero: "Okay"  
  
Hanzo tried to teleport but he couldn't.... some powers on Gaia are preventing any teleporting.... So he took the fastest ship and went directly to Gaia  
  
Back on Gaia the Armageddon unit was withdrawing deeply into the desert... And Vengeance's troops halted fire  
  
Darpas: "What are you waiting for.... Finish them off"  
  
All troops fired at once.... But something was completely strange.... All blasts were deflecting and going to random locations and never hitting any targets.  
  
Jabir: "Wait a minute.... Darpas... Zoom the footage there.... Yes there"  
  
Darpas zoomed the footage to where Jabir was pointing.... And the saw three men standing next each other.  
  
Jabir: "They're here.... The one in the middle.... The man wearing white is Sakura.... The one in Red is Lu Bu.... The one in black is Othman Basha"  
  
Darpas: "The Apocalypse unit.... I don't feel any powers from them"  
  
Jabir: "Try firing at them"  
  
Darpas fired from the cannons but all blasts were deflecting just before they reached them.  
  
Jabir: "I think that we have to handle this the old fashion way"  
  
Darpas stood up.... "Too bad for them"  
  
Darpas and Jabir went out of the ship... and before they went out Maher was about to leave too.  
  
Jabir: "Maher wait.... We need someone in Vengeance.... To avoid any surprise attacks"  
  
Maher: "Will do.... Good luck out there"  
  
Maher went to the control panel: "Oh.... It looks like Salim can't hold himself"  
  
Salim took his spear and was running at full speed right to the three warriors.....  
  
Othman looked at him and measured him.... He drew his sword.... Salim jumped at Othman but with a quick move Othman blocked his attack and stabbed Salim in the throat.  
  
Sakura: "Too bad... he won't have an open casket funeral"  
  
Othman: "he was screaming too loud.... I wanted to shut him up"  
  
Lu Bu: "Well that seemed to work"  
  
Salim fell down dead covered in blood.  
  
Darpas saw that and was quite furious  
  
Othman: "That looks like his father.... He wants revenge.... Like it will bring his son back to life"  
  
Sakura: "Let me handle him.... Lu Bu, you can take care of the silver head"  
  
Othman: "What about me?"  
  
Sakura: "You just had one.... Don't be greedy Basha"  
  
Othman: "I will keep myself busy.... Too many aircrafts.... I will handle them"  
  
Sakura: "Just leave the big one to me"  
  
Lu Bu: "And I will handle the tanks"  
  
Othman: "I like it when we are organized"  
  
Othman took off his shirt.... And giant falcon wings appeared from his back.... He flew up in high speed and went to the aircrafts.... He passed by Darpas and Jabir and never looked at them.  
  
Darpas: "Who does he think he is.... I will show him"  
  
Jabir: "I think we better handle those two.... They look like they are waiting for us"  
  
Sakura: "Lu Bu.... Summon your powers.... That angry one is a Saiyan and the silver head looks like a mutant"  
  
Lu Bu: "Saiyans.... So they still exist"  
  
Sakura and Lu Bu powered up in a scary show of powers.... The entire planet was shaking and the light was too bright for them to see.... It took only a few seconds for Lu Bu and Sakura to power up.  
  
Darpas fired a powerful ki blast on Sakura which Sakura simply slapped it away.... Jabir went on Lu Bu with punches and kicks.... Lu Bu blocked them all and gave Jabir the hardest punch he will ever receive.... Throwing Jabir far away and being knocked out.  
  
Darpas saw this and for the first time in centuries he felt fear.... He tried to punch Sakura but he grabbed his fist with one hand and with the other hand he fired a powerful ki blast.... When the smoke cleared all what was left from Darpas was his arm which was held by Sakura.... Sakura threw it away and flew right to Vengeance.  
  
Lu Bu went on the tanks and was destroying them one by one with powerful ki attacks.... Othman used his sword to perform his special technique which he calls ki sword.... In this attack his sword is filled with ki energy and Othman swings his sword and this ki goes off as a destructive wave that can slice anything into pieces.  
  
Sakura flew to Vengeance... Maher saw him approaching and activated the shields and started firing on Sakura... Sakura didn't dodge as he used his energy to deflect all blasts then he fired a huge powerful ki blast on this ship.... The shield couldn't hold it but was able to move the blast slightly away from the ship's nose and the blast completely destroyed the right wing of the huge ship.... The ship slowly went down and fell into the ocean.... Luckily it didn't sink.... But the ship is now useless.  
  
Jabir woke up from the sound of the huge explosion.... He knew that Darpas was dead because he couldn't sense his energy... but Maher's signal was there..... Jabir looked up and saw Othman destroying the aircrafts one by one.... He remembered Dargo's warning about his sword.... So he flew up, released his claws... and went right into Othman and stabbed him in his right arm where he held his sword.... His sword fell down.  
  
Othman: "Sneaking.... With your claws.... Interesting attack"  
  
Othman powered up in the same way as Sakura and Lu Bu did.  
  
Jabir saw Othman's wound quickly heal  
  
Othman: "That's right... I can heal myself.... Let me get my sword.... It's not fair using your blades against an un armed man... don't you think?"  
  
Jabir: "You can't be serious.... This isn't a martial arts tournament.... This is war"  
  
Othman: "As you wish"  
  
Jabir went on attacking Othman with his claws.... Othman was simply dodging every attack.... he wants to measure him before he makes any attack.....  
  
Jabir started firing ki blasts which Othman simply dodged....  
  
Jabir: "Get serious.... Fight back"  
  
Othman: "As you wish"  
  
Othman attacked Jabir with all his speed and agility.... Jabir couldn't keep up.... Othman was too fast.... Jabir tried teleporting but Othman was faster than that.... Jabir then flew back and fired many big blasts.... He fired randomly and Othman couldn't dodge them all..... he was struck by two attacks.  
  
Jabir couldn't sense any powers and he didn't know if that was enough..... he looked up and saw Othman kicking him to the ground in the middle of the street.  
  
Othman went down to him and started punching him violently.... Then chocked him and raised him against a wall  
  
Othman: "It was nice seeing you.... Good bye"  
  
Just before Othman fires his final blast he saw a blast coming from his left.... He jumped away.  
  
Othman: "You look like Sakura.... But he is much cuter"  
  
Hanzo: "What are you gay?"  
  
Othman: "Noo.... In fact I will marry my sweet girlfriend three months from now.... But unfortunately you are not invited"  
  
Hanzo: "It's good that you two are not married right now.... Because she would become a widow"  
  
Othman: "So are you married?"  
  
Hanzo: "Yes.... To his sister"... Hanzo was pointing to Jabir  
  
Sakura: "Well, well.... The King of Endiness is here.... Forgive us if we didn't give you a royal welcoming"  
  
Hanzo: "Sakura.... I didn't come here as the king of Endiness.... I am here as a friend and family member who came to give a hand"  
  
Sakura: "I see.... So that is your brother in law.... Umm.... Look.... We came here for our allies.... And their enemies are defeated.... So what do you say if you take your brother in law and any friends you have.... and just forget about us and The Spirit of Gaia.... That way you can avoid a war against us.... What do you say?"  
  
Hanzo: "Sounds good to me.... But with that we are giving up Gaia"  
  
Sakura: "We always welcome new friends.... Let the Spirit of Gaia take control and we will work on improving the relationship between them and Endiness.... That way you will now one but two allies.... Sounds good?"  
  
Hanzo: "You are as wise as I heard.... But will The Spirit of Gaia take good care of Gaia?"  
  
Sakura: "We will make sure they do.... And before we shake hands I want to know the identity of the one who started the war against The Spirit of Gaia"  
  
Hanzo: "His name is Darpas Igaia.... I can't sense his energy so I guess that he is dead"  
  
Sakura: "Oh.... He must be the one I killed.... So there are no more threats to The Spirit of Gaia.... And I hope that your brother in law isn't going to be a threat"  
  
Hanzo: "He was misguided by Darpas.... And now that he is dead I don't think that he will be a threat anymore"  
  
Jabir: "Stop talking like I am a child or something.... You want me to give up Gaia.... To throw away my father's legacy"  
  
Hanzo: "Your father would understand.... And Gaia will be in good hands"  
  
Sakura: "Yes, don't worry about Gaia"  
  
Jabir: "How can we trust you.... You come here with your destructive war machines and your destructive powers and....."  
  
Hanzo: "And they offered alliance even though they are winning.... That really shows good intentions.... Come to Endiness Jabir.... And we will wait and see how The Spirit of Gaia and The Salvagers do"  
  
Jabir: "If for one moment I see that you mean harm to Gaia then I will....."  
  
Sakura: "I said don't worry.... We gain nothing by harming Gaia.... That's how things go with The Salvagers"  
  
Jabir cooled down and was convinced with Sakura's words  
  
Hanzo: "Alright.... I take my leave.... Take care"  
  
Sakura walked away.... Othman came close to Hanzo: "I changed my mind"  
  
Hanzo looked at Othman thinking that he will do something  
  
Othman: "You can come to my wedding.... I will send the cards.... Did you say Endiness?"  
  
Hanzo smiled: "Yes Endiness.... How nice of you.... Just send them to the caste at Bale"  
  
Othman: "Alright.... Take care now.... Damn it I have to look for my sword"  
  
Hanzo: "What kind of sword do you have?"  
  
Othman: "Katana.... Made by steel and silver"  
  
Hanzo: "Katana.... Isn't that the Samurai's weapon?"  
  
Othman: "yeah.... I learned their style.... It's cool.... Fast and deadly.... I practiced it when I was in the Nemesis unit.... what about your style?"  
  
Hanzo: "Ninjatsu"  
  
Othman: "Cool.... We should practice together sometime"  
  
Hanzo: "I will be honored"  
  
Othman: "No.... the honor will be mine.... Practicing with a king is not exactly what someone can experience everyday"  
  
Othman went to look for his sword  
  
Hanzo took Jabir to his ship... . he contacted Tigero and Jessica: "Tigero, Jessica.... The battle is over.... We will come back to Endiness"  
  
Jabir: "Maher.... Let's get Maher"  
  
Hanzo contacted Maher on Vengeance and asked him to come  
  
Maher came to Hanzo's ship: "So what happened?"  
  
Hanzo: "The was is over.... We will talk when we arrive at Bale"  
  
End of Chapter Two.....  
  
Let me know exactly what you think about the story so far.... I will not write anything until I see some comments  
  
Yours, Bader Al-Boainain 


End file.
